Notice me Sempai
by Yojimbra
Summary: It was so much easier to ignore her when they were little; back when three years difference meant something. But as she became a woman, it became harder and harder to see her as his little sister. Naruto x Fem Konohamaru! [One-Shot] Proof of concept!


"Sempai~," The voice was the very definition of womanly; smoother than silk, more dangerous than any foe he had ever faced, and more alluring than ramen. "Come out come out wherever you are."

Naruto whined and pushed himself deeper underneath the Mission desk. He thought that he had at least another week before she showed back up!

She opened the door and he broke out into a cold sweat. His throat felt like it was going to swell shut and his stomach roiled at the very thought of seeing her. She was his little sister, dammit! How his heartbeat sped up at the sight of her wasn't normal. This sweaty thing his palms were doing wasn't _right_.

"Semapi~ I know you're in here!"

Seeing him flustered only seemed to encourage her.

Her every step forced him to imagine the sway of her hips and the peculiar way she flicked her hair back. It was then that he realized his mistake. They were alone. There was no Sakura to run interference, no Sai to do Sai stuff, no Mogei to quell her. She was much, much worse when there was nobody else.

"If you come out, I'll let you treat me to ramen." Her nails tapped against the wooden desk in a rhythmless pattern. The sound of her dragging them across the surface sent shivers down his spine as he felt a ghost of her hand do the same. With both hands clasped over his mouth, Naruto did his best statue impersonation. "I mean, unlike all the other guys, _you_ won't have to worry about Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the ninja world beating you up."

He only intimidated those guys because she was like his little sister! _That_ was why he felt a spike of anger whenever he saw somebody flirt with her, no matter what that stupid fox said. Those guys just weren't good enough to date his sibling.

Konoha's leg appeared in front of him, it was bare from the straps of her sandals to the mid of her calf, where her blue skirt began. It might be the most perfect leg he's ever seen, especially around her ankle. It was so slim and powerful, he could see the tendons twitch as they moved beneath her fair skin.

"All I want is for you to notice me Sempai~," Konoha said, her voice lacked the bubbly flirtatiousness it had before. However, Naruto had the hardest time paying attention to that. Konoha had sat down on the desk in front of him with her legs spread open.

His traitorous eyes were glued open out of pure shock. Even after a year of borderline sexual abuse from her, it still surprised him. It was so much easier to ignore her grabbing onto him when she was still a little girl. Why did she have to grow up to look exactly like her perfected Sexy Jutsu?

Thankfully, she crossed her legs, though one foot came dangerously close to touching him. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when she slammed her hands on the table. Somebody needed to come save him. "I just want you to notice that I really do love you Naruto."

Love? She loved him? Sure, she spent her adolescent years saying that, when she turned sixteen, that they were going to get married. And she _did_ introduce him as her boyfriend on a few of those fancy state dinners, but that was only to keep away the unwanted suitors, right?

He, he…. He really was an idiot, wasn't he? Still, she was his... little sister? Yeah. Right?... Right?

With no warning, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table once more. She stormed out of the room, shouting as she went. "Fine! I'll just ambush you at home again! I will not allow you to forget our anniversary!"

What on earth was she talking about? Anniversary? They weren't even a couple! Wait! She was going to ambush him at his home! He could escape her and stay at Sakura's place again! She wouldn't sell him out if he begged!

Naruto turned around and slowly exited his hiding place. He stuck his head above the desk to make sure nobody else was there. Seeing the room empty, Naruto could only let out a sigh of pure relief. There was a good chance that if that had gone on any longer, his heart would have exploded.

"Man that was a close one." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned a shoulder against the wall to steady himself. One of his hands was clutched tight over his heart in an attempt to slow his traitorous blood flow.

"I'll say," Naruto felt a piece of cloth brush against his nose and then further down to around his throat. Dread and terror surrounded him, the room spun and Naruto came face to face with his captor. Konoha had her trapped in her long, blue scarf. "You almost got away Sempai~"

In terms of raw beauty, there was no women in the village that could compare to Konoha. Grey-blue eyes that held within them a storm of passion. Chocolate hair so rich and thick it seemed to dance with her every movement. Her ears stuck out slightly beneath her fringe and looked like delectable cookies he wanted to nibble on. Everything about her was irresistible.

"Konoha-chan," Naruto whimpered as he tried to look away. Her scarf dropped to his shoulders and she pulled on it roughly. He was forced to look at her once again. She was mad at him. "Listen, Konoha-chan I…"

"No, you listen Naruto." Konoha pulled him in closer so that the only thing he could look at were those mesmerizing eyes of hers. "I told you, didn't I? That we were going to get married before you become hokage, and when I turned sixteen. You remember that right?"

Naruto could only nod weakly. "I thought you were joking or, ya know, just being a kid."

"I might have been a kid when I first said it, but I meant those things dammit! Each and every time, I meant them." She pushed her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Sure, when I first started, I didn't know what I was saying, but it's not like you're any better!"

"When you began to teach me how to be a ninja, you rescued me from myself. I stopped being that spoiled, little brat because I had somebody to look up to. For eight years, Naruto, _eight years_ I've known that I was going to marry you." Grabbing him by his shirt collar, she glared up at him. "I told you when you came back from your training that I loved you, but you blew me off, you treated me like a kid!"

"After the war I wanted to do things properly. For two years I waited while fighting off all of those other hussies. And when I finally turned sixteen, ready to start a proper relationship with you, you started avoiding me. You either act like I'm not around or you hide from me. So instead of going through this like a normal relationship, I'm going to tell you this now." She took a deep breath, then-

"Naruto Uzumaki, I love you with all of my heart!"

He had never kissed a girl before. Konoha's lips were so soft. If they were pillows, he would sleep on them forever. There was no protest in his mind about kissing her. Any thought about her being his sister died when their skin met.

When she finally pulled away, he tried to follow her, unable to bear separation for even a second. He looked at this unbelievable creature that he held in his arms. He really was an idiot. "Wait, what anniversary?"

She gave him a sharp snort and swatted him on the chest. "Today makes eight years since we first met."

"You remembered that?"

She nodded slowly and gave him a giant, toothy smile. "Yep! It's more important to me than my own birthday."

"Konoha-chan, I'm sorry for being stupid," Naruto said softly, he pulled her in close and kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"Wait, really?" Konoha giggled and pushed away slightly. "I can't believe Sakura's method of 'Naruto is an idiot, spell it out for him' actually worked! Crap, she has to be my bridesmaid now."

Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at that. His heartbeat felt steady for the first time in years. He was at peace, it was wonderful. "Listen Konoha I lo-"

She placed a finger to his lips and smiled at him. "I know Naruto, I knew before you did. It was about damn time you noticed that you loved me."

 **AN: Beta'd by** **Maethoriel.**

 **Hey look! I genderbent Konohamaru! This is a combination of proof of concept/oneshot. It's going to be complete for now, but I might revisit the idea at a later point for a more fleshed out story (Depending on the reception of this story)**

 **Also don't expect me to start using Honorifics again, This was just because I wanted Konoha to say Notice me Sempai.**


End file.
